unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gainesville Killers
Gainesville killer route.jpg|Route of Gainesville Killers Gainesville killer's earring.jpg|Killer's Earring Real Names: Unknown at the time of the broadcast Aliases: None Known Wanted For: Murder Missing Since: March 7, 1988 Case Details: Two unidentified male teens committed a murder spree that began in Gainesville, Texas, carried on to Farmersville, Texas, and then followed into Saratoga, Arkansas, resulting in the murders of four previously unconnected strangers. The police followed their pattern case-by-case. At around 10AM on March 7, 1988, the suspects were seen in Gainesville, looking around a car belonging to the father-in-law of Tommy Matthews and Kenny Davis. Tommy and Kenny confronted the teens, who said that they were looking to use a phone. Kenny said that there was no phone in the car; he told them to leave. They complied and left the scene without incident. Just an hour later, and 200 feet from where Tommy and Kenny saw the suspects, twenty-three-year-old Deana Woodard returned to her trailer and was brutally stabbed and nearly decapitated with an axe. The killers left her one-year-old son, Cory, abandoned in the trailer, stole her blue Thunderbird, drove it sixty miles south, and ditched it in an unknown location. They then went to a nearby Farmsville farmhouse belonging to eighty-five-year-old Cecil Floyd Morrison and his sixty-two-year-old son, Cecil Leonard Morrison. They broke into the house and beat and tortured the men for over an hour. Then they shot them to death with one of Deana's guns. They then stole the Morrisons' beige Chevrolet pickup truck which they drove into a lake at around 9PM. They also throw Deana's guns into it. Crossing over into Arkansas, a witness sees them multiple times, walking along a highway. At 10PM, the two men arrived at a trailer in Saratoga owned by Kenneth Olden, where they asked for help with their broken down truck. Kenny's girlfriend, Brenda, witnessed them leaving with him. A few minutes later, they shot and killed him, once again stealing a vehicle, this time a 1983 Mustang. They dumped it in a creek in Brown Springs, Oklahoma. Footprints were found in the mud near the car. Nothing about these deaths and thefts made any sense to the Texas, Arkansas, and Oklahoma state police. The only clue to the killers' identities is an earring that they left in Cecil Morrison's truck. Artie Lee Renfroe II came forward claiming that he had owned it but had given it to another boy named John Colwell who had lived just two hundred yards from Deana's trailer. However, the Colwell family had moved just a month before the murders. John claimed that he did not know what happened to the earring. Authorities did however find out that two teens matching the killers' descriptions were seen walking away from the Colwell home on the morning of the murders. Authorities are still searching for the killers, as they fear that they may strike again. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the March 28, 1990 episode. Results: Captured. On February 1, 1990, eighteen-year-old William Glen Henry was arrested after his fingerprints matched those found in Kenneth's car. He soon identified his accomplice as nineteen-year-old Davey Lynn Crockett, who was arrested nine days later. Crockett later led investigators to Deana's car. The most stunning part of their murder spree was that they committed the cold-blooded crimes just because they were bored. Henry pleaded guilty to three counts of first-degree murder and was sentenced to two consecutive life terms on April 21. Just a few months later, Crockett was also sentenced to two life terms for the murders. Both are now serving their prison terms at Beto Correctional Facility near Tennessee Colony, Texas. Henry was denied parole in February 1, 2005 and on February 18, Crockett was granted an additional ten years for being in possession of a weapon. Links: * Authorities in three states searched Tuesday for two men * Brutal slayings * 4 deaths, robbery may be linked * 2 sought in shooting spree * Hunt for Two Men in Three Killings * Authorities searching for men, motive in slayings * Motive unknown for string of small-town killings * 2 Arrested in 2-State Killing Spree * Police question men in killing spree * Police release men after questioning * Sketches Of Two Suspected Killers Distributed * Lawmen arrest two for murder * Lawmen arrest two for murder - Case filmed for Unsolved Mysteries * Davey Crockett and William Henry at Texas Criminal History * Deana Woodard, Cecil Morrison, Sr and Cecil Morrison, Jr at Find a Grave ---- Category:Texas Category:Arkansas Category:Oklahoma Category:1988 Category:Murder Category:Theft Category:Captured